


Lady And The Tramp

by VampAmber



Series: All Things Destiel And Cockles 18+ Monthly Challenge Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Castiel, Complete, Disney References, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Dean, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Castiel, M/M, One Shot, Pointless, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Castiel loves his boyfriend Dean, even when he's being an adorable drunken idiot. So when drunk Dean starts talking about the kiss scene with the spaghetti from Lady And The Tramp, what else is there for him to do but go out and buy spaghetti noodles?





	Lady And The Tramp

**Author's Note:**

> It's once again that time, folks. The latest installment in the All Things Destiel And Cockles 18+ monthly drabble series! Yays! (sorry for all the exclamation marks, I think I'm overcompensating for being uncaffinated)
> 
> This month was another basic sentence prompt. Mine was:  
>  _"Sharing a single strand of spaghetti is not romantic. Stop asking."_
> 
> So basically, my brain went into full on pointless fluff mode. Enjoy.
> 
> Oh, and my apologies for disappearing for so long. Between finishing up my DCBB and GISHWHES, my brain hasn't been very focus-y. Hopefully this makes up for it a little. ^_^

"Sharing a single strand of spaghetti is not romantic. Stop asking."

“Aww, c’mon Cas,” Dean begged, swaying slightly on his feet. “Been wanting to do it ever since I saw that dog movie as a kid.” Castiel was starting to really regret letting Benny drop Dean off after his night out with friends before he’d sobered up. They'd been having this conversation for almost five minutes now, all because Dean had stumbled drunkenly into the kitchen to search for a snack and had spotted the jar of spaghetti sauce in the cupboard.

“First off, it's far too messy. Secondly, we bought penne at the grocery store, not spaghetti noodles. And last but not least, I’m not even sure if it would work. Wouldn't the strand break?” Castiel sighed as he looked into Dean's glazed over eyes. He was obviously too drunk to be reasoned with tonight.

“Don't you wanna kiss me?” Dean asked, sounding positively pathetic.

Castiel rolled his eyes, trying to hide his smile. His boyfriend was like this every time he had a bit too much at the bar. The last time it happened, they'd had a rather heated argument over why the people who made Lucky Charms never added enough marshmallows.

“Of course I want to kiss you, you idiot,” Castiel said, pulling Dean over to him to do just that. His boyfriend's mouth tasted of whiskey, and while Castiel normally wasn't much for it, he loved it when this was how he tasted it. When they finally pulled apart, Castiel laughed at the droopy, dumbstruck expression on Dean's face. “You know full well that I adore kissing you. The spaghetti thing just sounds really stupid.”

“But it’s, like, romantic and crap,” Dean tried to justify, but Castiel just shook his head. He started to lead Dean to their bedroom so that he could sleep off the effects of the alcohol.

“No, it's not Dean,” Castiel said as he helped his boyfriend out of his clothing. Once he was down to just a t-shirt and boxers, he even tucked Dean into bed.

“You're just jealous that I’m better at romantic-ing than you,” Dean slurred, both from the alcohol and now from him already being on his way to falling asleep.

“Sure Dean, whatever you say,” Castiel said with a sigh. There was really no point in arguing with Dean when he was drunk, and he didn't know why he even bothered at this point.

“Love you, Cas,” Dean mumbled as Castiel leaned down to kiss him goodnight.

“Love you too, Dean,” he responded before turning out the light. He still had some homework to do before he could join Dean in bed.

Castiel really thought that would be the last of the spaghetti kiss talk, but he was proven wrong only a few weeks later.

Dean stumbled into the apartment, once again having overindulged with his friends. Castiel put down his book, wondering what the topic of their latest silly pseudo-squabble would be this time. What Captain Crunch was a captain of? Why there were no female oompa loompas? But no, they were right back to the spaghetti.

“Hey, Cas? Know what’d be awesome? Doing that spaghetti kiss thing from that Disney movie,” Dean said, draping himself all over his boyfriend.

“This again?” Castiel huffed, even though he wasn't actually annoyed. He just liked teasing drunk Dean like this.

“Yeah, cuz it's romantic,” Dean said, having almost the exact same argument that they'd had before.

“Trust me, it wouldn't be,” Castiel assured him.

“How do you know if you’ve never tried it?” Dean asked, and now Castiel was stuck. Dean was, unfortunately, correct.

“I don't,” Castiel finally admitted after a long pause. If Dean remembered this in the morning, he was going to need to buy spaghetti noodles.

“So there,” Dean said triumphantly. His smugness only lasted a few moments before he muttered “I think I’m gonna throw up,” and rushed out of the room in the direction of the bathroom.

“Dean, you did tequila shots again, didn't you?” Castiel asked as he helped his boyfriend to the bed once again. Dean nodded pathetically, and Castiel couldn't help the pity that he felt, even though Dean really should have known better.

“It was Victor’s idea,” Dean grumbled, placing the blame on one of his friends as if that would make it any better.

“And you were stupid enough to listen to him,” Castiel lectured gently.

“Alcohol makes me stupid,” Dean agreed. “Good thing you love me even when I'm stupid.” He smiled up at Castiel.

“Definitely. Otherwise I'd get very few chances to love you,” he teased.

“Ouch, Cas,” Dean joked back. “You wound me.”

“I love you, stupid and all,” Castiel said as he tucked him in. “Now go to sleep so you can wake up and be smart again.”

“You just wanna get back to your book,” Dean pouted, making Castiel laugh.

“That too,” Castiel said, smiling like an utter fool. God, he loved this man so much.

“Love ya, Cas,” Dean mumbled as he started to drift off to sleep.

“I made spaghetti, just like you wanted,” Castiel said to Dean a few days later when he got home from work.

“When did I ask for spaghetti?” Dean scrunched his face up in confusion.

“The last few times you came home drunk, you begged me to recreate the kissing scene from Lady And The Tramp,” Castiel reminded him. “I figured since you were so adamant about it, that I should just give you what you wanted.”

“I did?” Dean asked, and Castiel nodded. “Damn, wish I’d’a known it was that easy to get you to do something before now. I could've been taking advantage of it this whole time.” He grinned to show that he was just joking.

“It should be done cooking in a few minutes,” Castiel said before bopping his boyfriend lightly on the nose. “If this goes how I think it will, you might want to change into a shirt that you wouldn't mind getting sauce stains on.”

“I think you’re over thinking this a little bit, Cas,” Dean complained, but he went to change into one of his grungy old t-shirts anyway.

A few minutes later found the two sitting at the small kitchen table, staring awkwardly at their two plates of spaghetti. “So, uh… how do we do this, exactly?” Dean asked. He wound up a bite of spaghetti and ate it while they tried to figure out the logistics.

“It was your idea,” Castiel responded, grumpily taking a bite of his own pasta.

“Hey, don't you dare blame me because you listened to drunk Dean,” Dean said in his defense.

“I guess you're right,” Castiel sighed.

“I'm willing to try if you are,” Dean said, grabbing Castiel's hand and holding it. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

Castiel started sifting through the noodles on his plate with his fork, trying to find one that looked like it might hold up to this. He finally found a long one and gripped it lightly between his fingers. “I feel like an idiot,” he complained.

“Don't be insulting the man I love,” Dean said as he grabbed the other end of the noodle. Their fingers were already getting stained red with sauce, and Castiel once again thought just how bad of an idea this really was.

“I need to stop listening to drunk Dean,” he muttered as put his end of the noodle in his mouth.

“Probably,” Dean agreed as he did the same.

They both stared at each other before they started to gently suck on the piece of spaghetti. Amazingly enough, it didn't break, but sauce had predictably gone everywhere by the time they met in the middle. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Dean bit into the noodle as he started to laugh. Castiel stared at him before he started laughing as well.

“I feel like Disney has lied to me,” Dean said as he tried to catch his breath, still letting out the occasional giggle.

“That was just as ridiculous as I expected,” Castiel said, still a bit giggly himself as he cleaned up the sauce from the table.

“You didn't hafta do it if you really didn't want to, Cas,” Dean said, finally starting to calm down. “It was just a stupid thing I said when I was drunk.”

“I wanted to make you happy,” Castiel explained, like it was really that simple of a gesture.

“Damn, I seriously don't deserve you, Cas,” Dean said, standing up to give his boyfriend an unrelated to noodles kiss. “I love you so damn much,” he said when they finally pulled apart.

“I love you too, Dean,” Castiel replied, before they sat down to eat the rest of their spaghetti the correct way.

“Know what would be really cool and romantic, Cas? If we did that upside down kiss scene from the first Spiderman movie,” Dean slurred drunkenly a few weeks later.

“No Dean, just no.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and there's not really much time left, but I'll try begging anyway (the hunt ends Saturday night/Sunday morning). Every year, GISHWHES has an item that tries to change people's lives for the better. This year, that item is trying to raise enough money to keep a dance school in an impoverished area of South Africa open after the kind woman who runs it to help other people passes away from her terminal cancer. I'm not very good at explaining stuff like this, so follow the link to at least watch the video. It's very touching, and you might need a tissue or two (I very nearly did).
> 
> [Help Grant A Dying Woman's Altruistic Last Wish](https://www.crowdrise.com/o/en/team/change-a-life-dancescape/elizabethbravo?utm_campaign=oc&utm_medium=facebook&utm_source=crowdrise)
> 
> For my team to get points for the item, we need ten people to donate through our link, but you know what? I don't care if we get a single freaking point from this, I still want people to donate and share because damn it, that woman deserves to know that her school will go on without her. Those kids deserve to have hope for their future. So please, if you can donate anything, please do so. And even if you can't, spread the word. Donate through my link, donate through somebody else's link, just please, help.


End file.
